


Trick or Treat

by NeGi_V



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeGi_V/pseuds/NeGi_V
Summary: 108万圣文学
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, 楼栓, 金城碧海/木全翔也
Kudos: 11





	Trick or Treat

“Trick or Treat？”  
看到木全翔也没卸妆也没换衣服就走进自己房间的时候，金城碧海就该猜到他又打了什么算盘。但他没有，他的目光直接又被那双腿吸引过去了——那双暴露在灯笼裤和高腰袜中间的，白净漂亮的腿。  
  
就在刚结束的万圣party期间，金城无数次控制不住自己的视线看向它们。木全说他出演的是魔女，可金城脑子里的魔女基本上都是穿着长袍大褂，或者被斗篷蒙地严严实实，木全这怎么……露这么多的魔女到底是哪种片子里的魔女啊？他的眼睛都快长在木全身上了，可木全都不给他什么眼神。他总是这样，给人一种若即若离的感觉，不知道什么时候就又会亲昵地贴过来。当然，今天的情况来说，就是要糖果的时候。  
“Trick or Treat？”  
木全和大平一人拎了一个南瓜样式的小筐子，笑嘻嘻地跑过来，金城从两个裤子口袋里各抓了一把散装水果硬糖放进他们的南瓜里——他给木全多抓了几块——然后又摊开手掌心：  
“那我的呢？”  
大平从他刚才给的糖果里拿了两颗放在他手心上，而木全吐着舌头说“没你的份”，便喊着大平一起跑走了。  
金城叹了口气，拆开一颗糖含在嘴里，目送着俩人跑去找队长。鹤房在他背后用胳膊肘捅了捅他：  
“怎么了你？今天看上去老心不在焉的，被幽灵缠上啦？”  
“倒是没被幽灵缠上，但搞不好有别的什么...”某种恶魔之类……不健康的那种。  
  
注意力回到现在，木全把皮鞋随意蹬掉就爬上了金城的床，抽掉他的手机，跨坐在他的腿上，动作一气呵成。  
“等等等等——”  
“Trick or Treat？”  
“——我刚才不是给你糖了？”  
“我没给你。”木全把身上的小包摘掉，又想起什么一样打开它，从里面拿出一个狼耳朵发箍，“可是你都没去找我捣蛋。”  
原来是这样吗？金城一脸懵地任由木全把发箍戴在自己头上，看着他满意地笑了笑，还伸手揉了揉那对耳朵，就好像那真的是金城的耳朵一样。  
“但是既然你弃权了，那个回合就结束了，现在重新开始，轮到我。”  
“怎么还有第二回合，我没有糖了。”  
“小孩子才要那种水果糖，”木全舔了舔嘴唇，“现在是大人的时间。”  
木全的目标明确，他用一个吻给金城噤了声，双手探去下面，伸进金城的睡裤里找属于大人的奖励。木全的手指还沾着凉意，金城不禁哆嗦地躲了一下，希望木全先捂捂手再说，可惜，木全就想用它捂。金城报复性地掐了一把他的大腿，又留恋于那光滑的手感，指腹反复摩挲着，继而向上摸去，两根手指从带着松紧带的裤腿钻进去。金城似乎没有完全理解木全的“轮到我”是什么意思，另一只手试图去抓他的屁股却反被木全一把抓住。在他愣神的时候木全离开了他的唇，刻意放慢收回舌头的速度，跪直了身体居高临下地看着他：  
“我说了，重新开始轮到我，没吃到糖之前，你得听我的。”  
金城无意反驳“不给糖就捣蛋”怎么就变成了“给不给都捣蛋”，毕竟这个捣蛋鬼可爱的要命。于是他听话地松开两只手，看小魔女想怎么要糖。木全用鼻子哼了两声，奖励一般在金城嘴上又亲了一口，然后撑着床伏下身。金城这才终于分心去仔细看他的脸，不知道为什么他的脸好像已经蒙上一层淡粉，以这么久的经验来看，木全今天似乎有些兴奋过早了……木全留给他理智思考的时间并不多，趴好了舒服的姿势，他舔着上唇把金城的东西从睡裤里解放了出来。两个人同时咽了咽口水。木全双手握上金城的性器缓缓撸动，用拇指描绘突出的血管，使坏地朝着龟头吹了口气。他抬眼看向金城，就在灼热视线的互相碰撞之下，伸出舌头在它的顶部打转，然后一口含住。嫣红的唇，雪白的肌肤，亮黑的指甲，金城很少让木全给他口，因为这个画面他根本忍不住。不过这次看样子，比起思考如何让他停下，金城还是专心于忍耐上更靠谱。他看着眼前的黑色脑袋在自己身前起伏，口腔湿热的触感不亚于从下面进去，更要命的是木全的舌头还会配合着舔——他都不知道他从哪里学的这些。金城的呼吸渐渐地加重，他想把手指插到木全的头发里，想控制他，可又打心底爱这种被控制的感觉。为了不结束的太早掉面子，金城试图转移注意力到别处，可这个房间里无论如何吸引他的就只有木全而已。木全趴着的角度刚好屁股翘了起来，随着他上半身的动作小幅度摇摆着。小魔女穿了一条黑色的背带灯笼短裤，宽松柔软的布料模糊了他身体的轮廓，但金城隐约地看出来了：他屁股间分明有什么东西。或许那就是他今天状态进入这么快的原因吧。木全仰头发现金城竟然在走神研究他的屁股，他如此卖力对方却没有全神贯注，实在是令人不爽。木全转了转眼球给金城下了判决书，惩罚是一个深喉。性器顶端抵住喉咙，木全做了个吞咽的动作，没有心理准备的金城直接缴械投降。木全一边咳着一边努力把精液尽数吞了下去，这才把没了精神的性器吐了出来。没咽下的唾液混着金城的体液从木全的舌尖滴落回金城的性器上，木全的嘴唇也被液体弄的亮晶晶的：  
“糖吃完了，”他用手指拭去唇边的涎液，“但你刚才都不专心，我不高兴。”  
木全坐在了金城对面，坐下时皱了皱眉，他看了眼还没缓过来的金城，撇了撇嘴。  
“我还想吃，不给我就捣蛋。”  
木全伸脚过去掂着金城腿间刚休息的物件，张合脚趾搔刮着。刚射完的金城下腹一紧，一把抓住木全的脚腕。  
“翔也……”  
“松开。”  
没什么感情的命令语气，加上一些轻喘却变得软绵了起来。木全双手撑在身体两侧抓皱了床单，一只脚被捉住，另一只则颤悠悠地搭上金城的腹部。他刚才自己弄乱到开了几颗扣子的衬衣下胸口若隐若现，一侧的背带终究从肩膀滑了下去。木全挑着眼睛看向金城，眼神没有半点威慑力，直勾勾的视线，眼底写满了他的欲望。  
“放开我，碧海。”  
木全重申了一次自己的要求，脚上使了力，踩着金城的肚子把人推回到靠着墙的姿势，另一只脚也从对方松了劲儿的手里挣脱开，重返战场。小心地动着脚趾，双脚夹着金城的性器来回摩擦，时不时加重一些力道，直到它再次抬头。木全穿着黑紫相间的条纹高腰袜，袜子很薄，他们能感受到彼此的温度。他用脚趾去夹金城性器的顶端，弹性的布料摩擦着那里，与肌肤接触完全不同的快感。金城咬着后槽牙，盯着木全的脚，看着深色的袜子染上半透明的液体，各种肮脏的想法冲进他的脑子。  
“碧海你，原来是足控吗～变态。”  
到底现在谁看上去是变态啊？  
“不……我喜欢翔也的一切。”  
不带半点阿谀奉承，在最不合时宜的时候吐露出最真挚的告白，这是金城碧海最擅长的事情，也是木全翔也最爱的一点。他深信无论自己做什么，金城都会包容他，无关对未来的空口承诺，这是在他们相处的一点一滴中金城用实际行动证明的。木全自私地想要拥有金城的全部，所以一次次的恃宠而骄，他想看看自己到底能得到多少，而金城至今从未让他失望过。  
心灵被安抚成功了，木全现在需要身体的安抚。他停下了所有动作，慢慢起身爬回金城的身边。  
“狼耳朵，好适合你哦。”  
“是吗？”  
“你也能长出尾巴就好了。”  
“我好像没有狼人的血统。”  
“嗯……”木全揽上金城的脖子，“不过我有尾巴…要摸摸吗？”  
金城等这句话等了好久，他两只手从木全的裤腿钻进去，一路揉上他的屁股，捏了几下到木全彻底软了腰才抽出来脱他的裤子。木全伏在金城身上颤抖，随着裤子的滑落，金城看到他的屁股中间真的夹着一条狼尾巴——他立马就知道自己戴着的发箍是哪来的了。  
“嗯？一套？”  
金城摸到木全的穴口，绕着尾巴根部打转。  
“是刚刚觉得可能…唔…适合你……才给你戴上的…”木全的唇在金城颈侧蹭着，“没有…别的意思……”  
金城抓着狼尾巴捋到尾尖，轻扯了两下，诱人的呻吟在耳畔响起。  
“不过我觉得兔子尾巴会更适合你。”  
“嗯唔……可是……狼会想和兔子做爱…吗？”  
木全抬头看着金城，半眯着的眼睛亮晶晶的，好像一个只是在聊童话的小孩子。  
“不知道。”金城咬上他的耳朵，“但我想和你做爱。”  
木全感受耳朵被舔湿，低沉的声音像媚药一样刺激着他的神经。他撑着金城的肩膀抖着双腿跪直，另一只手抓住自己的屁股扒开：  
“那......来吃你的糖吧。”  
“遵命。”  
  
尾巴被拔得很干脆，显然金城低估了木全挑选玩具的尺度。尾巴根部连着的不是预想中的蛋形肛塞，而是一根差不多有十厘米长的假阳具，上面带着分布均匀的半圆形突起。木全也没想到金城这么狠，敏感点被反复迅速碾过，他掐着金城的肩膀直接到达高潮。木全一屁股跌坐在金城腿上，张着嘴弓着背，唾液滴到金城身上，尖叫声都发不出来，大脑一片空白。他的后穴收缩着，润滑液被挤出，高潮的满足和后穴的空虚在脑海里打架，他对着金城身上沾了自己体液的短袖瞪大了眼睛却无法聚焦，恍惚看到金城精神抖擞的肉棒晃动着。  
‘要死了’‘还好他看不见’‘要死了’‘发不出声’‘爽’‘做不了了’‘不行’‘不行’‘湿哒哒的’‘完蛋了’‘完蛋了’‘完蛋了’  
“......碧海...”木全心里无数个自己在争吵，“......进来......”  
他也给自己下了判决书。  
金城原本还在犹豫，但恶魔的低语烧掉了他最后一线理智。  
借着润滑液，金城掐着木全的屁股操了进去。万圣前夜偷跑出来的小梦魔，贪婪渴求被爱液灌满，就算今夜遇到的是天敌，就算今天是生命中的最后一天，如果能在无尽的高潮中死去，没有什么比这更幸福的结局了。不过他不会死，温柔的狼不做他的敌人，他会用爱滋润他干渴的身心，满足他的所有欲望；他会在发狠的操弄时给他最柔软的吻，把他的诱人一并吞进肚中。不太隔音的墙壁另一边是嬉闹着一起打游戏的队友们，金城和木全却早已无心压抑。他们紧紧拥抱着在对方身体上留下自己的印记，他们用脆弱敏感的部位感受接纳彼此的美好与罪恶。木全上一波高潮的余韵累计到了这次，甬道内冲撞的滚烫一次又一次顶到最深处，他感觉自己的脑子要坏掉了，生理泪水被顶出来，嘴里吐出的音节已经构不成句子，呜咽着让他停下却又夹紧了它。金城没好到哪去，木全的后穴好像会呼吸，配合着他的抽插收缩着。他在木全的屁股上留下自己的掌印，把那两坨软肉挤压到变形。金城的上衣早被各种液体弄的一塌糊涂，木全还拼了命地往上贴，用布料摩擦他自己的乳头和性器。木全傍晚做的发型早就弄散，碎发湿乎乎黏在他的脸上，他仰着脖子眼睛上翻，舌头也收不住，他觉得自己的脸现在一定显着一种痴态，但金城觉得他这个样子也好看极了。接着金城又含住他的舌头，舔舐，吮吸，一遍又一遍置换两人口中的唾液，交融在一起，如果金城真的是一匹狼，他会把木全整只吞掉，存在胃里，不分享给任何人。喘息低吟逐渐同步，肢体相撞的速度也在加快，扰乱心神的羽毛在胸腔内越积越多，快要炸出来。  
“碧、碧海……”魔女搂紧了他心爱的狼人，“送我下地狱吧。”  
“带我去天堂。”  
两具肉体最后一下紧密相连，金城咬上木全的脖子给了他自己此刻的所有。木全的脚趾蜷起，浑身的肌肉抽动，金城是他在狂风暴雨中的最后一块木板，他死死抓住不肯松手。  
  
潮湿的，黏腻的，愉快又疯狂的，狼人在月下散步，魔女在空中狂欢，金城碧海和木全翔也在床上相拥，他爱他的糖果，他爱他的捣蛋。  
  
END  
  
  



End file.
